This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A major aspect of the training and dissemination effort of the Resource is our annual symposium. Briefly, our goal is twofold: to present research in MR technology from this Resource, and to illustrate the type of biological problem or clinical problem that is addressed or potentially solved by the research within this Resource.